Forever and Forever
by opalshyne
Summary: Five hundred years after completing the Shikon no Tama, Kagome sees her love of ages past.Both of them with misconceptions about the night they shared together, the truth is revealed by both and passion runs it's course.


Forever and Forever

Sesshoumaru and Kagome

By: opalshyne

A/N: (snort laugh) hi, HA, this is my second oneshot, third fic, so, uh, (clears throat and begins to make a teary speech) I'd just like to thank my mother, for never spending enough time with me so I can spend hours in front of the computer writing these stories. I'd like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for writing this manga and making her characters so attractive. And, uh, well, yeah, I'm just so grateful (breaks down and walks off the stage carrying a Sesshoumaru plushy) nn

Disclaimer: **Me: **so, Dr. Greenberg, well what do you think about my case?

**Shrink: **I do believe that, your dream, it proves that you don't own Inuyasha.

**Me:** (starts sobbing) I knew it!

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

The hand wrapped tightly around her wrist pulling her close to him, the sheet covering her body fell away and his eyes rested on her naked form as soft morning light filtered through the blinds, "I never thought you'd be here, that I'd find you here."

Her melodic voice brought him back to reality as his eyes now rested on her peaceful face, her deep brown eyes, a slight smile gracing her soft lips.

He let one of his rare smiles pass his lips, and she remembered, just last night, when she had seen him standing across her street, dressed in modern day clothes, his hair cut short at his shoulders. It had been raining, so heavily she didn't believe it was him. she had stared at him for what seemed like hours before her mind finally processed that it _was _him, not some random stranger, one that just so happened to look like him. He had looked at her, expressionless, quiet, almost as though he didn't see her standing there, her lips quivering and her knees shaking.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He had stayed where he was, only his eyes widening and his mouth opening in surprise as she ran forward and threw herself into his arms, "Sesshoumaru…"

His eyes closed as her scent filled his nose, the familiar scent that he had so loved all those years ago.

But this could not be her, the beauty, the tenshi that he had visited one night ages ago before she disappeared. But her voice, he remembered it from the whispered words many moons ago. He remembered her scent, it was the same as this woman's, the scent which had filled his nose, covered his body the morning after.

Kagome buried her face in his shirt, tears filling her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…"

She knew his name, and when she spoke it, it sounded so much like when she had whispered it that one night.

His heart lightened, "Kagome?"

She tightened her grip on him, "Sesshoumaru, I've…missed you."

He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply, reveling in the pure scent.

"You, have not changed?"

"Yes, I have it's been two years since that night, I'm twenty-one now."

"Only two years?"

"Oh…" Kagome stepped back from him, "right, you didn't know, I traveled through time, for you, it's been five hundred years, but for me, because I was able to travel back and forth between time, it's only been two years."

Sesshoumaru continued to look at her with widened eyes, still amazed that he had found her here, in this time.

She shook her head and clasped her hands in front of her chest, "I had no idea you were here, I never knew, I thought that, even if you had been here, I did not think you would remember me, I did not think that you would remember, what happened…that night."

She lowered her eyes and looked at her soaked shoes.

He hesitantly lifted his hand and placed his fingers gently under her chin, lifting her face to him.

And he was surprised, the brilliant brown eyes, the full lips, her pale skin and jet black hair greeted him, as though not a minute had passed since he had found her, sitting alone by a fire, a sorrowful look on her face.

But now, there was more to her, a certain hopelessness, she looked more than ever like the priestess whose soul she had harbored. A sadness lurked in the back of her eyes, her aura dimmed by sorrow.

"Kagome…"

She smiled up at him, and through the sadness, he saw an abrupt brilliance shine through the sorrow, she looked even more like the young woman he had spent the unorthodox night with.

She knew, perhaps more than him that their union was forbidden, that it was wrong and anarchic. He had though that was why she had disappeared and when he had tried to search for her, when he had sought out her unmistakable scent, and had come up with nothing, he feared that she so regretted their coming together that she had ended her life. Many women in his time had done that, so regretted giving themselves away and were so ashamed that they would end their lives rather than live with the guilt sure to befall them.

He was relieved to find her here alive and coming to him willingly, he was relieved to finally find her, find the woman he had fallen in love with.

She wrapped her arms around him again and he recognized the sharp scent of tears emanating from her.

"Kagome, darling, why do you cry?"

"I'm happy."

He only nodded and sat down on the ground, slightly desensitized by her overwhelming presence and the miracle which had just occurred.

She sat in his arms, her arms wrapped around him and cried until she came to the realization that they were outside and it was still raining. Sesshoumaru was still on the ground when she pushed herself away from him and stood, grasping his hand and guiding him into her house where she let him rest on her couch, where he sat for only a few seconds before tackling her and pushing her to the carpeted floor.

She gasped as he looked into her eyes with such intensity she imagined that she could feel his stare boring into her.

"Sesshoumaru."

He nodded his head, "Kagome, I have searched for five hundred years to find you."

Kagome gasped again and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I never knew…didn't know that you would ever remember-"

He silenced her tearful rambling with a forceful kiss, her eyes opening widely in surprise before closing in contentment as his kiss softened and she wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled away and lowered his lips to her ear, "Kagome, I have never forgotten you, not for one second of my life have I forgotten anything about you. And I have not forgotten anything that happened that night."

Kagome sighed happily and ran a hand through his hair, "And I, Sesshoumaru, have never forgotten you, I have never forgotten the night I gave myself to you, I chose you, because, I, I love you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her until the room spun from lack of oxygen.

He ripped himself away from the beauty beneath him, "Kagome, I love you, I always have, and I always will."

Kagome shook her head and smiled up at him, "Sesshoumaru…"

He looked down at her sudden lust filling his body as he took in her flushed form as she declared her love for him once again.

The scene was so similar, he remembered it from five hundred years ago when she lay, cast in his shadow as he pushed suddenly into her and she let his name fall from her lips.

He shook his head, realizing that those memories were only that, memories, he was here, this beautiful woman laying beneath him, avowing her love for him and he was having a nostalgic lapse, remembering a sexual encounter that had, albeit altered his life, but had just as mysteriously as it had occurred, passed.

He lowered his lips to hers once more and kissed his love into her, tried to make her understand just how much love he felt for her, so much love. He felt as though he would burst, as though his soul could not carry such an incomprehensible amount of emotion.

Her hands shook as he kissed her, she could feel the love pouring into her, pouring from his body. She kissed him back, his tongue sweeping along her lower lip, a plead to further the connection. She opened her mouth, allowing the connection to be completed, she wrapped her hands in his hair and arched her back, lifting her head off the ground, pressing her body up against his.

She let out a soft moan as his hands wrapped around her hips, lifting them up to his own hips, her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as he stood, his mouth still connected to hers as he somehow managed to find the bedroom and place her gently on the blue bedspread. Her ankles still linked behind his back she whimpered when he pulled away, gently removing her legs from around his waist. He quickly pulled off his shirt and watched in amazement as she removed her own and began to unlatch her bra, her eyes glazed over and heavy.

As the cotton undergarment fell away, his eyes widened as they fell on the soft mounds the piece of clothing had previously concealed. Once again, the overwhelming wave of lust consumed him and his head fell onto the gentle slope, kisses falling on her heated skin as her chest heaved up and down with her heavy breaths.

She said his name again, "Sesshoumaru," and pulled his head up to hers, their eyes locking he saw lust matching his own filling her eyes, "I have waited for you, even when I thought I wouldn't see you again, I waited."

He kissed her deeply, showing her complete gratitude, "I have waited as well."

Kagome clenched her eyes shut and pressed her body hard up against his and with agonizing slowness eased her hands down his back, where the scar from their battle with Naraku resided. Where the bone like spear had plunged into his back, almost killing him, until in secret Kagome had healed him, exponentially weakening herself so that she had lain in bed for a weak, ill with a fever.

Kagome slid her hands around, so that they now rested on his well muscled abdomen, playing with the waist of his jeans until her fingers moved to unbutton the pants, letting him slide the dark cloth off his hips.

She pushed the pink cotton skirt off her own hips and he pulled away the panties, so that she was nude beneath him, completely trusting.

He placed heated kisses heavily on her skin making her tremble and moan, her own body on fire with almost painful lust. Heat pooled in-between her thighs as his lips trailed down her abdomen, kissing trails of fire along the soft ridge of muscle. His hands spread out, trying to feel her, memorize every inch of her, every particle of her being that his body touched would send aching shivers throughout her body, she moaned and bucked her hips, trying to ease the painful tension pooling in her belly.

"Sesshoumaru, please."

He kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder, where her pulse rapidly beat beneath the heated skin. She fumbled with the waist of his boxers, pushing them down off him, to his ankles where he proceeded to kick them off unceremoniously. His hands ran up her thighs, his thumb nudged gently at her swollen clit making her jerk her body up to him. Her mouth opening to release a cry of pleasure, he slowly kneaded the pearl, making her body react in a burst of sensuous movements and cries which made him whisper deadly words into her ears.

She shook her head as the pleasure overcame her and she came closer and closer to her peak. He growled deeply as she wound her hands tighter in his hair, her name came from his lips, "Kagome, come, my love, come." He pressed his thumb down on the throbbing nub and she arched up her back, his name dripping loudly from her red lips as her orgasm crashed over her.

Sesshoumaru sat back, satisfied with his work as he watched Kagome lie there, panting, a slight smile on her lips as she cracked her eyes to look at him, "Sesshoumaru…"

He smiled and moved to lift himself over her, she opened her legs and he positioned himself between her thighs, waiting until she nodded her head to push his throbbing member into her. She gasped and threw her head back as he filled her, his heat flowing into her as they melded into one.

She bucked her hips up to his and he smiled, pushing roughly into her, she gasped and whispered his name as he pulled out to once again push back into her, "Faster," she said.

He complied and sped up his motions wrapping his arms around her back as she closed her eyes once more when the first jolt of pleasure hit her. Stars spun in front of her eyes, making it seem as though she would faint, but she didn't care, she bucked her hips once again up to his, gasping as another jolt of pleasure hit her, zinging through her body as he reacted, his own hips jerking and pushing himself deep inside her. He kissed her neck, his nose buried in her hair, his senses completely overwhelmed as he pumped into her. Her body meshed up against his and she ran her nails down his back, leaving scorching trails of red, testaments to the dance they were engaged in.

She panted and moaned as the pleasure mounted higher, heat flooded her face as he pushed in harder, his speed increasing as he too climbed up to his own peak.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's walls suddenly clenched around him as her body arched up into him, shuddering and trembling in his grip as he continued to pound into her a last time before his own release came, a quivering jolt of pleasure mounting at the base of his spine and shooting out to every nerve.

He whispered her name and thrust into her, milking the orgasm, making her whimper and clutch tightly at his shoulders.

She fell down against the mattress, pulling him down with her and burying her head in the crook of his neck where she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "I love you, Sesshoumaru, forever and forever."


End file.
